The present invention pertains to a game data and arena display control apparatus, and in particular to a portable apparatus capable of simultaneously controlling a scoreboard and compiling player and team statistics during a game.
Many games, such as hockey, basketball, football, and baseball are played in prepared arena facilities having a scoreboard for displaying game information (e.g. scores, penalties etc.) for viewing by spectators. Such scoreboards are typically controlled by a specialized controller unit which is designed by the scoreboard manufacturer to operate a particular scoreboard. This arrangement has the advantage that the scoreboard controller can be provided with only the keys which are needed to control the scoreboard, and these keys can be arranged to facilitate ease of use. However, it also requires that a controller unit be purchased at the same time as the scoreboard. If the scoreboard is replaced by an updated model having additional functions, the controller unit must also be replaced in order to use all of the features of the updated scoreboard, thereby increasing costs.
Arenas may also include a display board on which alphanumeric information, such as advertisements, announcements, player and team names, upcoming game schedules and other game information can be displayed. Such display boards are typically controlled by a special purpose display board controller which comprises a small single purpose console and an inexpensive micro-processor circuit. This allows a wide range of different information to be displayed on the display board.
It is often advantageous to use both a score board and a display board during the play of a game. However, the different controller equipment used by the score board and a display board, respectively, makes it difficult for one person to operate both systems.
In community arenas, games are often played by local teams in organized leagues. In order to raise support and enthusiasm among fans within the community, the teams and/or league organizers often compile and publish an assortment of statistics concerning team results, as well as statistics concerning each individual player. Often, the task of compiling and distributing this information is performed manually, which is very time-consuming and can often limit the detail and accuracy of the collected information, as well as the speed with which it can be distributed to fans. Furthermore, the person assigned to recording team and player statistics generally cannot also serve to control the scoreboard or the display board, particularly in a fast-moving game such as hockey or basketball. This means that generally two people must be found, one to operate the scoreboard and arena display equipment and one to collect game data for each game. However, in many community leagues, these tasks are handled on a volunteer basis, with the result that it can be difficult to consistently obtain the necessary number of people for every game. Furthermore, team and player statistics must then be manually complied on the basis of the collected game data, and previously compiled statistics. This is a laborious task, and frequently results in a delay of up to several days between a game and when updated team and player statistics become available to the fans.